First responders and other types of users, such as private security personnel, may be under a constant threat of physical harm and safety based on their position and/or function. This is especially true when the first responder is within or nearby his or her vehicle and has his or her attention focused on other activities, such as writing incident reports, researching case or offender information via personal or vehicular electronic devices, or canvassing an incident scene for clues or evidence. As a result, the first responder may not be alert and may be more likely to inadvertently subject himself or herself to an unsafe situation.
Technologies exist to create virtual perimeters and to detect breaches of those perimeters, such as via video imaging and applied analytic techniques to warn of a breach of such a perimeter. For example, a perimeter may be established surrounding a building and a breach of the perimeter detected by a motion sensing analytic operating on an imaging camera directed at the building perimeter.
However, current technical solutions for perimeter breach detections based on fixed and/or pre-configured perimeters are not well adapted to the dynamic nature of a vehicle and the varying environments the vehicle and/or its occupants may be subjected to. Furthermore, in order to be effective, an established perimeter threat detection system must avoid false positive notifications and notify the first responder of a breach in a determined right way at a determined right time to avoid the feature from simply being turned off. However, current technical solutions are not dynamic enough to avoid such false positives and tend to over-notify or under-notify in various in-opportune contexts, and are not adaptable to varying electronically detectable events that may occur in and around the vehicle.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved technical method, device, and system for dynamic vehicular threat detection perimeter modification for an exited vehicular occupant.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.